MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie
Created by MarioLeopoldSam. STAFF Plot General Motors are trying to take anime and manga away from people for no fair reason! VGCP and UTTP have allied with General Motors to get rid of every otaku and anyone who likes Japanese cars. Will MarioLeopoldSam and Kaworu Sakurada ally with all Japanese car brands and anime characters to stop all General Motors car brands? Heroes Characters *MarioLeopoldSam *Kaworu Sakurada *Igor the Mii *CoolGamer23 *Adolf Hitler *Akio Toyoda *Sakura Loopsy *Shinji Ikari *Oji Karasuma *Rukia Kuchiki *Kirito Kazuto *Sasuke Uchiha *Konata Izumi *Yutaka Zhong *Sanae Kochiya *Reimu Hakurei *Tanikaze Nagate *Naegi Makoto *Natsu Dragneel *supertrainfan *Kaeru Otoko/Angry Japanese Kid *Krebs *Alfred Jodl *Burgdorf *Otto Gunsche *Heinrich Himmler *Intelligent ATHIEST *Odd Dela Robia *William Dunbar *Ulrich *Jeremy *Yumi Ishiyama *Yandere-Chan *Senpai Organizations * Sakurada-Clan * Nazi SS Army * Toyota * Subaru * Mazda * Nissan * Mitsubishi * Honda * Suzuki * Daihatsu * Mitsuoka * ASL sportscars * DOME sportscars * Lexus * Acura * Infiniti * Audi * * Volkswagen * * Porsche * * BMW * * Mercedes-Benz * * = These car brands are only Non-Japanese heroes Villians Characters *Mary Barra (CEO of General Motors) *Tommy Parky *Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 *Sophie (MarioLeopoldSam Roblox's version) *KingMTJ *SUPERMARIO123311 *Mia and me lover 80 *SebastianLincoln *SouthFloridaFoamer *Winslo *Ivangode8 *FeelAndBeTanasinn *Phifedawg *Mariotehplumber *Joseph Stalin *Mao Zedong *FinalJanekX/XSkrub1337420 Organizations * General Motors (Leaders) * VideoGameCartoonPolice * UTUBETROLLPOLICE * Soviet Union * Holden * * Chevrolet * * Buick * * GMC * * Caddilac * * Opel * * Vauxhall * * Daewoo * * Pontiac * * Hummer * * Oldsmobile * * Saturn * * = This car brand is part of General Motors Characters Offical Cars of the movie These are what the characters drive in the movie. NOTE: Cars and characters are not in best to worst order or hero to villain order. * Subaru VIZIV 2 Concept (MarioLeopoldSam) * 2015 Subaru Advanced Tourer (Kaworu Sakurada) * 2009 Toyota SW4 (Igor the Mii) * 2002 Chevrolet Impala (Kirby Loopsy) * 2000 Daewoo Matiz (Inez Thomas) * 1996 Porsche 911 Carrera (Adolf Hitler) * Honda 2015 NSX Concept (Shinji Ikari) * Nissan 2020 Vision GT (Rukia Kuchiki) * 2010 Lexus LFA (Kirito Kazuto) * 2011 Mitsubishi EVO X (Sasuke Uchiha) * 2007 Chevrolet Suburban (SebastianLincoln) * 2007 Daihatsu Open-Future-Concept 1 Roadster (supertrainfan) * 2010 Audi TT RS (Sakura Loopsy) * 2014 Holden Commodore SS (Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1) Transcript Roblox and Igor Presents... see the title of the movie The Sakurada brothers go for a drive walks out of his house MLS R: It's a good day to go out for a drive in my Subaru VIZIV 2 Concept. Sakurada walks out of the house too Kaworu: MARIOLEOPOLDSAM! I'm coming too R opens the passenger door for Kaworu Kaworu: Let's drive around Tokyo today! Sakurada brothers start up their car R and KS start driving MLS: This car is so awesome! Right Kaworu! Kaworu: HECK YEAH! It is so much better than the Holden Trax or should I say "craps"? mins later in Shinjuku-Blox Random Anti-GM protester: SAVE SAAB FROM GM GANGBANGER MOTORS!!! MLS R: I think we should follow that person! Kaworu: I agree with you, we need to put an end to GM Motors. meeting the random protester, they join the Anti-GM Campaign MLS R: What should we do for now? Kaworu: Let's go and meet Rukia and Shinji. and Mario drive for 35 minutes Anti GM Campaign Begins appears Igor: "Hey, you two! You know me?" Kaworu: Yeah, we know you. MLS R: Your Igor the Mii from the Goanimate wikis, or Gogeta3467 from Roblox. Are you ready to stand resistance against General Motors? Igor: Why? Kaworu: They are trying to destroy all Japanese stuff for good. Igor: WHAT!?!?!?! Thanks for telling me, GM are so getting shut down for trying to take anime and manga away from us! Thank god my parents got rid of their chevrolet. MLS R: I have a device that tracks down all GM cars in Roblo-Japan. Sakurada gives Igor a device that tracks all GM cars down for his car brothers get in their Subaru VIZIV 2, Igor gets in Toyota SW4 MLS R: Igor! Do you see any GM cars in your tracking system? Igor: Yeah I see one! I am loading up the driver! looks at driver details, realizes it's Kirby loopsy Igor: I'm going after Kirby loopsy. Kaworu: OK! The Sakurada brothers vs Inez Thomas to a major street in Route 250 Sakurada brothers drive around Route 250 Kaworu: I see one GM car. Who is driving that? detects car driver. Inez Thomas is driving her Daewoo Matiz Kaworu: Let's kill Inez and her crappy car! I HATE DAEWOOS AND ALL OF GM MOTORS!!!!! MLS R: LETS DO THIS! AS REVENGE FOR TERMINATING OUR YOUTUBE ACCOUNTS!!! is driving her Matiz, she does not know a Subaru VIZIV 2 is stalking her minutes later of driving Inez: This car has been stalking me for 20 minutes. brothers follow Inez and The Sakurada brothers stop because of red light looks at the Sakurada's Subaru VIZIV 2's licence plate (licence plate has the numbers 96-27) throws a rock at Inez's Matiz Inez: HOLY S***!! WHAT THE F***?!?! starts running away from the Sakurada brothers, she knows the Sakurada brothers were drving the Subaru VIZIV 2 that stalked her Sakurada brothers and Inez are driving at high speeds all over Tokyo Route 250 50 minutes of The Sakurada brothers chasing Inez, while Hitler drives his 90's Porsche 911, he sees the chase pushes Inez Thomas off the road Inez: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hits a tree Hitler: HA HA HA HA! brothers see the crash and stop their car and MLS R get out of their car Kaworu: Ah, so you crashed your stupid little Matiz. Ah ha! My Subaru VIZIV 2 lasted longer! Now MarioLeopoldSam. Beat this piece of shit up! beats up Inez Thomas and destroys her car MLS R: This is what you get for terminating my brother's and my youtube account! and MLS R get back in their car Igor chases Kirby Loopsy to Akihabara-Blox district to Igor's Toyota SW4 Igor: If Kirby loopsy is forcing Otakus to hate Haruhi Suzumiya, I will chase her all over Tokyo!!! to Kirby Loopsy encounters an Sakura Loopsy Kirby Loopsy: So Sakura. You like Haruhi Suzumiya, is that correct? Sakura Loopsy: Yes. Her show was my first anime i ever watched! Kirby Loopsy: Start hating Haruhi Suzumiya right now!!!! Sakura Loopsy: I DON'T HAVE TO HATE HARUHI!!!! RESPECT MY OPINION NOW!!! Loopsy pulls out her knife Sakura Loopsy: You think you can kill me with that! You won't take me alive! Loopsy runs to her Audi TT RS Loopsy drives off Loopsy gets in her Chevrolet Impala Loopsy chases Sakura Loopsy Kirby Loopsy: Get back here Sakura! Your not running away from me! is nearly near Kirby Loopsy sees Kirby Loopsy chasing Sakura Loopsy chases Kirby Loopsy Igor: Does that Kirby loopsy think she can take down her imposters?! She won't get away with this! still chases Kirby Loopsy and Sakura Loopsy is still being chased by her Sakura Loopsy: Igor, I am going to spike Kirby Loopsy! Igor: OK! switches lanes to avoid being spiked Kirby Loopsy: NO! Not a spike strip! Loopsy drives over the strip and her car tires pop Igor: Smart Kirby Loopsy laughs Sakura Loopsy: Kirby Loopsy has been spiked! Igor: I'm coming, we will make punish her for good! loopsy stops her car Igor: Surrender now! Sakura Loopsy: You have gone way too far by threatening to kill me with a knife because I like Haruhi! Igor: Surrender now! Or we will use your knife to kill you! Kirby Loopsy: NO I DONT WANNA BE KILLED! surrenders and runs away Igor: Kirby Loopsy has surrendered! Sakura Loopsy: She better not disrespect our opinions! and SL get back in their cars to a Bird's eye view of Akihabara-Blox Mary Barra's (GM CEO) evil announcement to the General Motors headquarters Barra, Tommy Parky and Alex Kimble arrive on Stage drivers and fans are cheering Mary: Welcome to General Motors! Chevrolet, Cadillac, Buick, GMC, Pontiac, Saturn, Hummer, Oldsmobile, Vaxuhall, Opel, Holden and Daewoo! Alex Kimble: We are VGCP! We will wipe out all the Otakus! Tommy Parky: We are UTTP! Trolls will be arrested! Mary Barra: We may be able to wipe them out. Anime watchers. Manga readers. People who drives Japanese cars! We will wipe them out! Alex Kimble: Us VGCP will force everyone to drive GM cars! God Bless America! to Shinji Ikari's house is shocked after seeing a video of Mary Barra's evil announcement! Shinji: WHAT??!?!? I am not letting GM cancel my show Neon Genesis Evangelion. walks out his house Shinji Ikari meets Odd Dela Robia Dela Robia appears Odd: Shinji, why are you angry? Shinji: GM Motors are trying to take over the world and get rid of all anime and manga! And Phifedawg that person who makes grounded videos out of me is part of GM Motors! Odd: Ugh. GM Motors. Some a-hole named GinaComedianVEVO 2003 keeps making videos out of me! She is friends with my worst enemy DDI608!!! Shinji: You know what? Let's go and beat the living crap out of Phifedawg and Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1! gets in his Honda 2015 NSX Concept with Odd and Odd stalk Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 in their car Akio Toyoda's (Toyota CEO) announcement to Toyota Headquarters Toyoda, MarioLeopoldSam and Kaworu Sakurada arrive on stage applauses Akio: Hello! I am the Toyota CEO. Today I introduce you The Sakurada brothers. These guys like ALL Japanese cars! Sakurada brothers make their speech Kaworu: Hey! I am Kaworu Sakurada. And GM Motors are invading attacking us people who like anything that's Japanese. MLS R: We will save everything Japanese! cheers MLS R: We must stop General Motors. And we must stop the VGCP and the UTTP! Kaworu: God bless Japan! to outside of Toyota headquarters Shinji and Odd stalk Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 and Phifedawg to Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 in her car gets shocked after seeing the video DDI608: Crap! The Sakurada brothers have allied with all Japanese car brands. I'm gonna end up dead and it will all be Konata's, Satsuki's and Odd's fault. I better warn Phifedawg! drives to Phifedawg's house, Shinji and Odd stalk her arrives at Phifedawg's house and Odd park near Phifedawg's house Phifedawg's house Phifedawg: Oh hi Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1. DDI608: I came here to warn you about something Phifedawg: What is it? DDI608: The Sakurada brothers are gonna make the world a horrible place, they are trying to stop GM Motors, VGCP and UTTP and kill all the baby shows! Phifedawg: What?!?!? Oh my god, thanks for telling me! Let's get in your car now! gets in Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1's car minutes of driving DDI608: This Honda NSX Concept keeps on stalking me for no reason Phifedawg: I will detect the drivers! detects the drivers of Honda NSX Concept that is stalking DDI608. The driver is Shinji Ikari. Passenger is Odd Dela Robia! DDI608: WHAT?!?!?!? OUR MOST HATED CHARACTERS ARE STALKING US?!?!?!? We better lose them on the way back to FeelAndBeTanasinn's house! and Phifedawg drive Shinji and Odd chase DDI608 and Phifedawg] to a bird's eye view of Tokyo SebastianLincoln's train accident to a some random railway 35 kms near Tokyo to SebastianLincoln's train carrying GM cars SebastianLincoln: Ah! These good old GM cars. They are gonna rule Japan and wipe out all Otakus. phone rings SebastianLincoln: Hello! who's this? FeelAndBeTanasinn phone: Um, our friends Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 and Phifedawg are being stalked by Odd Dela Robia and Shinji Ikari. They are gonna be coming through a railway crossing, can you block the crossing? SebastianLincoln: I will block the road! hangs up sees another train coming the opposite way supertrainfan's train supertrainfan: What?!?!?? I am so crashing SebastianLincoln's stupid replicated train that is carrying GM cars. sees supertrainfan's train and Phifedawg, Shinji and Odd cross the train tracks train crashes supertrainfan's train XSkrub1337420 Shrine attack threat to Kaworu Sakurada's shrine (his other home) is praying to the anime and manga characters Sakurada's phone rings (Naegi Makoto is calling him) answers the phone Kaworu: Hello, who is this? Naegi: Naegi here, I am calling you about this guy who trolls you on Roblox. Him and his terrorist buddies are coming to attack your Shrine. Kaworu: Balls. Alright, send Tanikaze, Oji, Natsu and Kirito to defend my ass. Naegi: Ok, I will call them. and his buddies arrive in their GM cars Kaworu: Oh, for crying out loud. grabs his AP Pistol Kaworu: This Janek does not stand a chance against me because I have the best Pistol ever made. W.I.P Category:Transcript Category:Videos created by MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Category:Movies